Pathogenic microorganisms may be combated in different ways depending on if the purpose is to prevent growth, inhibit further growth, or reduce or eliminate the microorganism. In addition, the approach may be different depending on where the microorganism is located, such as on a surface (e.g. skin or mucous membrane), in a liquid (e.g. sweat, saliva), on or within the mammalian body. In addition, any preparation used for antimicrobial and anti-inflammatory purposes, should be non-toxic, non- or low-allergenic, environmentally friendly and possible to produce at low cost. A microbial infection also causes inflammation of the infected area. Microorganisms, which are resistant or even multi-resistant against conventional antibiotics, are becoming more and more common worldwide and there is a concern about the proper use of such antibiotics. The present invention is thereby focused on developing alternatives to the compositions available on the market today, to be used to combat microbes and/or reduce inflammation.